


奇怪的梦

by pepperlake



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: Dave遇到了奇怪的事，并且做了奇怪的梦。





	奇怪的梦

“我晚上遇到了一件怪事，然后我就梦到你了。”Dave一进排练室就告诉Alex他在床上完成了这么一个无比复杂的动作。“嗯?你说说。”Alex动动眉毛，简单地回复了他。  
“这要从怪事说起。”Dave推了推他滑下来的眼镜，看起来一副严肃的样子“我被外星人抓走了。”  
“看起来不像你会说的话。”即便是现在细胞里运载的是酒精的Alex，也觉得这个话不太可信。“为什么它们抓的是你不是我?”他  
的确醉了，现在是正常发挥时间。  
“排练之后我就回去睡觉了，可能过了二十分钟，或者三十分钟，我很累所以那个时候快睡着了，然后外星人就闯进来把我带走了。”Dave没有一点撒谎的迹象，但他讲的东西就像一个科幻小说的开头。  
Graham和Damon没有来，Alex就给Dave点上了一支烟，然后在吸烟时把故事掺在尼古丁里一起吸进去了，他的喉咙里有个路牌——对人有害物质往肺走，故事往脑子里去。  
Dave抓住喷出来的白烟充当颜料，让Alex抽出一点他的想象力，两者一混合，一个Dave奇幻冒险就这么完成了——第一次来地球的外星人发现Dave的窗户没关，而且窗帘又是红色的，以为那就是地球的门。它们一边报道着地球的门悬挂在半空，一边驾驶飞船闯了进来，将Dave抓走。随后他们意识到这个金发的男人平平无奇，除了会打鼓，不过他们也不知道鼓是什么东西，于是冒险以误会收尾，外星人说要给Dave一个补偿后，带着“地球的门是悬在半空中”这个错误认知离开了。  
“然后呢?你做了什么梦?”Alex显然对后面的梦更好奇，反正外星人骚扰的又不是他。  
“我梦到你变成了个奶酪骑士，堂詹姆斯，骑着你的驴子向着风车发起讨伐。”  
“我怀疑金牙是一个象征。”Alex不知道他自己的确预言了什么。“奶酪骑士，看起来真不错，那你是什么?”  
“我是国王。因为我想当一个国王。”Dave的理由很充分。  
“好吧，然后呢?”Alex用着他被精致皮鞋包裹着的脚轻轻踢了踢Dave的腿。  
“然后，你中途遇到一块草地，你骑着你的驴子带着牛和羊全跑了，然后变成了农场主，然后我过去你的农场征税。”  
“听起来不错，可这梦一点都奇怪。”没有什么惊心动魄的故事，没有什么奇异生物，这和Alex想得不太一样。  
Dave说你别着急。然后把他的梦接了下去，他说Alex这个三好农场主开着飞机将作为税的奶酪拉到了他的王国，然而飞机事故，天下起了奶酪雨，把他的王国变成了一个奶酪火锅。然后所有的建筑都被淹掉了，只有红色尖顶屋子露出了一点房顶，像是奶酪海的乳头。  
他找到了一个皮划艇把Alex救了出来，然后Alex问他要不要吃奶酪，他们在船上把所有奶酪吃掉了，Alex打着饱嗝问他要不要做爱，于是Dave吓醒了。  
他把头探到窗外，路上没有一点奶酪的影子，他从鼓手变成了国王，又从国王变成了鼓手。  
“这还没有结束，因为我又做了一个梦。”Dave吸了一口烟又吐了出来，躲在烟后面的蓝色眼睛像是被雾笼罩的湖面。  
“我梦见我们是特工，拿着枪穿着西装到处突突突那种，我们要潜入别人的总部窃取电脑文件，我们很顺利地把东西拿到手，可回去的时候我们被困在一个地方，那个地方要亲吻才能出去。”  
“所以我们亲了吗?”  
“法式舌吻，你真恶心。”  
“噢?”Alex假装一副很吃惊的样子，但是他那抑制不住的笑容暴露了他的真实心态。  
“我又醒了，一身冷汗，黏糊糊的，像一条鳗鱼。但出乎意料，我还是困得要死，然后第三个梦就来了，我梦到了你和我，又准确地说不是你和我，因为性别变了，你留着长发，穿着西装外套，高跟鞋踩得噔噔响。”  
“看起来像是我会做得事情，让我想想我会干什么，醉酒后亲吻所有的人?无论男孩女孩。”  
“被你猜中了。”  
“我怀疑你是磕了药，好吧，我觉得你猜到我会这样。”  
“那天晚上就是和你磕的，我还记得我们刚开始的时候还在跳舞，你说你要从伦敦跳到里约热内卢。然后扮成圣诞老师给那边的孩子送礼物。接着偷掉所有的钱开飞机去南极观测星星，在星星下亲我，把你口腔的热气输送到我的嘴巴里去。我想可能就是我连续做了噩梦的原因，或者说这就是外星人的礼物?”Dave遭受困意袭击，缓缓从脏兮兮的沙发上滑下来。“总之昨晚我得到一个教训。”  
“什么教训?”  
“睡觉前记得关窗。”


End file.
